No ordinary love
by Hisokaren
Summary: Une amitié perdue au profit de l’amour. Un amour perdu au profit d’une amitié. C’est dur de l’accepter, que l’on soit d’un côté ou de l’autre. Neville veut l’amitié, Severus veut l’amour. Qui aura quoi ? SSNL Défi de Kimmy Lyn.


**_Auteuse _**: Moua.

**_Titre _**: No ordinary love.

**_Bases _**: Harry Potter

**_Genre _**: **SLAHS donc HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR Romance, Général. **

**_Rating _**: **K+ **

**_Couple _**: **Severus - Neville (SSNL) **

**_Disclaimer _**: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. Par contre Claudette et Brie (je l'adore) sont à moi.

**_Statu _**: **OS** (On en revient aux bonnes vieilles habitudes. Il sera long !)

**_Résumé _**: Une amitié perdue au profit de l'amour. Un amour perdu au profit d'une amitié. C'est dur de l'accepter, que l'on soit d'un côté ou de l'autre. Neville veut l'amitié, Severus veut l'amour. Qui aura quoi ? SSNL Défi de Kimmy Lyn.

**_Note _**: Salut !

**Encore** un nouveau couple pour l'amoureuse du Drarry que je suis.

**Encore** un défi de **KIMMY LYN** (_elle ne me laissera donc jamais en paix !? lol_)

Bref ! Je crois que je ne peux pas être plus explicite que cela, alors je vous laisse avec un : **BONNE LECTURE ! **

Ah ! Je vous préviens d'avance. Je ne maîtrise ni Rogue, ni Neville, donc s'ils s'avéraient qu'ils soient tous les deux OOC ou OCC (comme vous voulez) et bien, considérez que ça fait partie de l'histoire okay ? lol.

**_Note 2 _**: Ah ! Et c'est euh... comment dire, pas un véritable retour lol, juste une exception pour mes deux tortionnaires adorées : Ishtar et Kim. Vu que j'avais fini, je me suis dit : « Pourquoi attendre ? ».

**Un big kiss à ma béta adorée Ishtar qui fait tout : elle corrige et elle poste ! Alala, que ferais-je sans elle ? **

**Et un autre pour Kim qui ne rêve que d'une chose : me convertir à d'autres couples mdr ! Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas la seule lol.**

**NO ORDINARY LOVE**

« Je viens de te le dire ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de me croire ? »

Severus soupira.

« De toute manière, quoi que je fasse, tu es décidé à ne pas coopérer. »

Il n'avait pas tort, Neville devait bien l'admettre. Severus était brillant, remarquablement intelligent, mais il manquait de ductilité et de diplomatie. Avec lui, il fallait afficher une assurance au moins égale à la sienne, éviter de donner une quelconque prise à la critique, de manifester le moindre signe de faiblesse au risque d'encourir son mépris. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu les exigences gargantuesques de sa suprême Seigneurie Snape dans ce domaine.

« J'abandonne, Londubat. De toute façon, je ne peux rien y faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Écoute Sev, moi non plus je n'y peux rien et crois-moi je partage ton sentiment. »

Severus lui fit un sourire narquois.

« Je doute que tu te sentes piégé, Neville. »

Le jeune homme agrandit les yeux de consternation.

« Piégé ? Parce que tu te sens piégé ? Je ne vois pas où est le piège Severus ! »

« Grand bien te fasses, dans ce cas. Parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, je vais devoir passer je-ne-sais combien de temps en ta compagnie Londubat, et quand on sait ce que tu ressens pour moi, je ne crois pas que tu puisses comprendre ce que j'éprouve en ce moment même. »

Cette réplique toucha Neville en plein cœur et il baissa la tête.

« Ce qui s'est passé entre nous... »

« Ce qui s'est passé entre nous à l'époque n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui, coupa brusquement Severus. Il est inutile de remuer les mauvais souvenirs. De toute manière nous avons plus urgent à faire. Alors, tu as le choix. Il y a deux façons de procéder : si tu es désagréable, je le serais aussi. Tu as besoin de mon aide et je suis disposé à te l'offrir, mais il faudra coopérer. À toi de voir. »

« Je ne suis pas venu là pour me disputer avec toi ! répliqua Neville avec un regard courroucé. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que Draco préférait travailler avec son fiancé et que nous avions échangés nos places ! Je ne savais pas que j'allais devenir ton stagiaire ! D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui m'a attaqué en premier je te signale ! »

« Je ne te crois pas ! Et puis, comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Tu crois franchement que ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là ? »

« Et notre amitié alors ? s'énerva l'ancien Gryffondor. Tu en fais quoi ! Hein ? »

Severus détourna le regard et se dirigea vers la cheminée de la chambre. Les yeux clos, il tenta vainement d'oublier l'existence du jeune Gryffondor. Hélas, malgré lui, il restait indubitablement conscient de sa présence et sentait la tension qui rendait l'atmosphère de la pièce irrespirable. Depuis ce qui c'était passé, Severus avait l'impression de manquer d'air : Ce fichu matou était... envahissant ! Et tout, dans la posture froide, tendue et arrogante du Maître des Potions montrait sa profonde exaspération et son trouble.

Cependant, c'est d'une voix parfaitement contrôlée qu'il reprit la parole.

« Notre amitié est beaucoup trop lourde à supporter pour moi, et tu le sais parfaitement. Mais le fait est là et nous devons faire avec. Je prendrai sur moi, le temps que toute cette sordide histoire soit terminée. Ensuite, tu t'en iras ! »

Neville lança un regard blessé à son ex-Professeur de Potions.

« Sev, tu n'as pas le droit de jeter aux orties notre amitié. Nous avons mis tellement de temps à la construire... »

« Et tout a été détruit ce fameux jour, Neville. Mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher, après tout c'est de ma faute. »

« Tu es injuste ! Je tiens à toi et tu le sais ! »

Le corps de Snape se raidit comme sous l'effet d'une lame plantée en plein cœur. Il détestait ce que venait de dire Neville.

« Ne dis plus jamais une telle chose, parce que c'est moi que tu fais souffrir. »

Neville, profondément atterré, répliqua aussitôt.

« Oh ! Bien sûr, parce que TOI, tu es le _seul_ qui souffre de cette situation, hein ? Dis-moi Severus, tu n'as jamais pensé que ça puisse me faire mal à MOI _aussi_ ? En moins d'une minute, tu as brisé ce que nous avons mis un an à bâtir. Tu n'as pas songé que **moi** je pouvais ne pas être d'accord avec **toi **? »

« C'était un risque à prendre. J'ai lancé mes dés et ils n'ont pas révélé les chiffres que j'escomptais. »

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème putain de Serpentard à la con ! C'est un jeu pour toi ? »

Severus arrondit les yeux de stupeur face à cet éclat de voix. C'était bien la première fois que Neville s'autorisait à être aussi grossier envers lui. Néanmoins, il obliqua, préférant ne pas s'attarder sur cela.

« L'amour est jeu. On perd ou on gagne. J'ai perdu et aujourd'hui je me fiche complètement de ton avis, parce qu'il m'est impossible de rester près de toi et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi. »

« Tu es froid, insensible et cruel. Tu n'as aucune idée du mal que tu me fais en reniant notre amitié. Je te déteste. »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, mais le vert et argent l'entendit aussi bien que si le Gryffondor avait crié.

Neville Londubat le jugeait froid et agressif et d'une certaine manière il ne faisait pas mal. Seulement, ce n'était qu'une façade. Au fond de lui, Severus avait l'impression d'être encore cet enfant qui manquait cruellement d'affection et qui donnerait tout et n'importe quoi pour attirer l'attention. L'attention particulière d'une personne particulière, mais cela lui avait été refusé. Cette blessure jamais cicatrisée avait laissé des traces indélébiles qu'il pensait pourtant avoir réussi à oublier. Mais le jugement de Neville et son retour inopiné dans sa vie, bien qu'il l'avoue avec répugnance, le touchait et lui faisait réaliser qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'impasse sur ses sentiments. Au mieux, il les avait dissimulés, mais jamais véritablement enterrés.

Severus avait quarante-cinq ans à présent et les circonstances de la vie l'avaient endurci. Plus encore qu'à l'époque de son adolescence. Ce qui n'était au départ qu'une cuirasse de glace était aujourd'hui l'essence même de sa personnalité. Ne plus être blessé consistait à ne plus rien ressentir.

Cette constatation le plongea dans un silence encore plus renfermé et une réflexion plus intense. Il s'employait en fait à faire le vide dans son esprit. Ne plus penser à rien, laisser le néant, le noir l'envahir pour ne pas enfreindre l'un de ses chevaux de bataille : l'impassibilité en toute circonstance. Mais rester dans cette pièce près de Neville ne l'aidait en rien.

« Nous savons tous les deux à quoi nous en tenir et ça ne sert à rien de poursuivre une conversation qui ne nous mènera nulle part. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Minerva, je serais de retour dans une heure. Si tu as faim ou besoin de quelque chose, demande à Claudette de t'aider. »

Sans attendre de réponse, le Serpentard sortit de la pièce. Neville serra les poings sur les draps du lit et un torrent d'injures s'échappa de ses lèvres. L'indifférence qu'avait affichée Snape en prononçant ses mots l'avait passablement agacé. L'espace d'une seconde, quand il avait vu cette lueur d'assurance vaciller dans le regard de jais, il avait pensé avoir touché de sa flèche l'autoritaire Severus Snape, mais il s'était leurré. Ce serpent était bouffi d'orgueil et jamais il ne se laisserait abattre aussi facilement. De toute manière, jamais rien à l'époque de Poudlard n'avait pu ébranler cette tête de pioche brune, et il semblait qu'aujourd'hui cet état de fait s'avérait encore.

Le Gryffondor se leva, s'approcha lentement de la cheminée et soupira.

Il n'avait pas imaginé que ses retrouvailles avec Severus seraient aussi explosives. Il avait espéré tout autre chose en fait, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se leurrer. C'était logique finalement que Severus réagisse de cette manière... Neville l'avait tout de même rejeté quand ce dernier lui avait déclaré sa flamme.

À cette époque, il n'était encore qu'un enfant dans un corps d'adolescent de dix-sept ans. Un simple gosse apeuré par tout ce qui l'entourait et puis, il avait adhéré à l'Ordre. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient gentiment proposés de l'aider à devenir un guerrier digne de ce nom, sans peur ni reproche, mais Neville n'était pas dupe. Ces trois-là avaient plus important à faire que de se coltiner la quatrième roue du carrosse et il ne voulait surtout pas être un fardeau sur leurs épaules déjà lourdes d'épreuves.

Et contre toute attente ce fut le Professeur Snape qui le prit sous son aile : « Le Professeur Chourave m'a parlé de vos talents en botanique et il s'avère que cette matière a une importance capitale en Potions. Donc si vous êtes habiles de vos mains en ce qui concerne les plantes je crois que vous pourriez vous améliorer en Potions, avait-il dit. »

Neville n'avait pas bien compris la portée des paroles de son Professeur à l'époque, mais il avait tout de même accepté et un lien très fort avait fini par se tisser entre eux. Puis la guerre avait commencé et Severus avait été sollicité par Voldemort.

Il devait se choisir un camp. Le Mage noir avait tout découvert de la traîtrise du Maître des Potions, mais il lui avait tout de même laissé le choix : la lumière ou les ténèbres ? Les Potions au service du mal ou du bien ? Pour certains, la réponse était évidente : la moitié disait « Dumbledore » parce que Severus était espion, l'autre moitié disait « Voldemort » car septique quant à la totale réhabilitation de l'ancien Mangemort.

Snape avait longtemps réfléchi à sa décision, et ce fut Neville qui l'aida à la prendre. Ce soir-là, le Gryffondor avait cherché le Serpentard partout dans le château et l'avait trouvé aux portes de la bâtisse, valises en mains et cape d'hiver nouée autour des épaules. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'il comptait faire et le brun lui avait souri.

C'était si rare...

_« Tout dépend de ce que tu vas me répondre, avait-il dit. »_

Severus s'était alors approché et avait déposé un chaste et court baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Aussi tendre et lisse que l'effleurement d'une aile de papillon. Neville avait été surpris, sans voix, au contraire de Snape qui restait calme et détendu.

_« Je t'aime Neville. »_

La voix du Serpentard avait été comme un électrochoc pour notre adolescent, et sans prendre conscience de ce que ses gestes pouvaient blesser le brun, il avait reculé un air répugné sur le visage et la paume d'une main tentant désespérément d'effacer les traces de ce baiser sur ses lèvres.

_« C'est écoeurant ! s'était-il écrié. Ne me touchez plus jamais Professeur ! »_

Severus n'avait rien dit. Il avait simplement fermé les yeux, souriant tristement puis prenant ses valises. Mais avant de passer les grandes portes de Poudlard, il s'était retourné pour plonger son regard d'onyx dans celui du jeune Gryffondor.

_« Ma décision est prise. »_

Et il était parti... Rejoignant ses cachots. Il avait choisi « La lumière ».

Bien après s'être remis de sa surprise, Neville avait tenté de coincer Severus seul à seul, mais il lui échappait toujours. À chaque rencontre « inopinée » il essayait en vain de lui parler, mais Severus l'évitait soigneusement ou détournait délibérément la conversation et Neville en était sincèrement affecté.

Il ne supportait pas l'indifférence et la froideur dont faisait preuve son Professeur et ami après ce qui s'était passé. Il voulait lui parler, mettre les choses au clair et surtout comprendre. Neville avait une multitude de questions auxquelles seul Snape pouvait répondre, mais le brun mettait beaucoup d'ardeur à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Peut-être voulait-il tout simplement oublier, mais Neville Londubat n'était définitivement pas disposé à cela.

Il voulait avoir des réponses, il voulait comprendre.

Il n'était plus le petit crétin chétif et peureux d'antan. Il avait changé grâce au contact de son Professeur et son courage n'avait d'égal que la force de ses sentiments. Il aimait Severus, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ne s'approchait pas de l'amour. Cela s'apparentait surtout à de la reconnaissance et à une profonde tendresse, pour l'homme qui avait changé sa vie.

Malheureusement les évènements s'étaient enchaînés et plusieurs années s'étaient maintenant écoulées. La guerre était enfin finie et tout le monde avait repris sa petite vie.

Neville n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de reprendre cette discussion qu'il ne considérait pas comme terminée. Alors, il avait demandé à Draco de l'aider. Draco en fut enchanté et avait tout de suite consenti à sa demande. Ainsi, Severus, obligé de supporter sa présence, ne pourrait se défiler encore et se verrait ainsi forcé à se soumettre aux interrogations du futur botaniste.

Malfoy et Neville étudiaient dans la même faculté de médicomagie, au département herboristerie, l'un spécialisé dans les Potions, l'autre en botanique médicinale. Cette année, l'école avait prévu pour chacun des étudiants un stage avec les plus grands spécialistes en la matière et Draco avait accepté d'échanger sa place avec Neville. D'autant que le blond préférait nettement travaillé avec son Gryffondor. Son fiancé n'était pas un professionnel en la matière, du moins, il n'était pas aussi talentueux que Severus, mais il était tout de même assez doué et puis, le blond pourrait toujours trouver une fonctionnalité plus intéressante pour ses mains.

Le plan était parfait, mais Neville aurait dû se douter que Severus ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se dérober. Snape n'était pas du genre à se laisser avoir et il avait parfaitement compris le but que poursuivait son ancien élève en venant ici. Le Gryffondor se demanda si toute cette mascarade n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais sa volonté de se rapprocher de Severus était beaucoup trop forte. Coûte que coûte, il allait parvenir à récupérer son ami... Il était convaincu, malgré les sentiments qu'éprouvait le brun à son égard, que leur amitié n'avait pas succombé.

Neville soupira une nouvelle fois et se décida à rejoindre son lit. Il était fatigué et n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Un peu de repos ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Il s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb.

**SSNLSSNLSSNL**

Une caresse sur sa joue lui fit ouvrir les yeux et Neville bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Alors mon chou, tu as bien dormi ? »

Il sourit au son de la voix.

« J'ai dormi comme un bébé, merci Claudette. »

Claudette était la gouvernante de Severus. Depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie lors de la guerre, elle ne le quittait plus. Au début, Severus l'avait maintes fois repoussée mais la vieille femme était tenace et aussi bornée qu'un Hippogriffe. Le Professeur de Potions n'avait eu d'autre choix que de la laisser s'occuper de lui (moyennant salaire que Severus avait obligé Claudette à accepter) et bien que ni l'homme, ni elle ne l'admettent, ils s'adoraient.

Cette bonne femme était aussi petite que ronde et si elle pouvait se montrer particulièrement affectueuse et agréable, elle avait un sacré caractère que Severus n'avait jamais réussi à dompter. Ce qui faisait sourire beaucoup de monde, Neville y compris. C'était bien la seule à savoir user d'un minimum d'autorité sur cette tête de cochon qu'était l'austère Professeur de Potions. Autorité dont elle était l'unique tributaire d'ailleurs...

« J'ai pensé qu'un bon verre de lait chaud te ferait du bien, dit-elle avec son éternel sourire affable. Il n'y a que ça de vrai. »

« Merci, répondit Neville en prenant le verre. »

« Mon pauvre agneau, se désola la gouvernante. Comment te sens-tu ? Je vous ai entendu _discuter_... »

« Je vais bien. Tu sais comment il est mais j'ai un stage à finir et je vais rester ici, ce qui ne réjouit pas beaucoup Severus. »

Claudette lui fit un sourire compatissant.

« Ne t'occupe pas de lui, va ! dit-elle. Tu es le bienvenu ici et ce, quoi qu'en dise cette canaille de patron. »

« On est jamais trahi que par les siens. »

Neville et Claudette se tournèrent d'un même mouvement, pour voir Severus adossé à l'entrée de la porte, un sourire pincé aux lèvres.

« Le petit déjeuné est prêt, Claudette ? »

« Il est prêt depuis déjà un bon moment Patron, et si vous étiez passé par la salle à manger avant de venir ici, vous l'auriez vu tout chaud et impatient d'être dévoré, sur la table, répondit-elle sans se laisser intimider. »

Neville sourit alors que Severus serrait les dents.

« J'étais simplement venu voir comment se portait notre invité, dit-il. »

« Il va très bien et vous devriez vous dépêcher d'aller déjeuner parce qu'il est tard et que vous allez arriver en retard en cours. Je m'occupe de Neville. »

Le brun marmonna entre ses dents, mais obéit tout de même, à la grande déception de Neville qui aurait voulu lui parler un peu.

« Tu as besoin d'aide mon poussin ? demanda Claudette. »

« Non, merci. Je vais pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul, répondit-il. Et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir fait honneur au dîner hier soir. Je crois que je me suis endormi comme une masse. »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour le dîner. Il n'a pas été perdu. Brie a un véritable appétit d'ogre. Elle en a autant que son cerveau a d'espace vide, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Bah, il n'en faut certainement pas davantage pour être Professeur de Divination. »

Neville tilta et fronça les sourcils.

« Brie ? Il y avait quelqu'un à dîner hier soir ? »

« Oui, Brie Johnson, la petite amie du patron. Depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré elle en est folle. »

Neville sentit une vague de colère secouer tout son corps et il serra les poings sur les draps. Comment Severus osait-il ? Il prétendait avoir toujours des sentiments pour lui et ne pas vouloir de leur amitié à cause de cela, et voilà qu'il sortait avec une autre ? Si Snape ne ressentait plus rien pour lui, alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à le repousser ? Neville se sentait profondément trahi et à cet instant, il haïssait plus que tout Severus.

Déterminé à avoir une explication, il congédia poliment Claudette et fit une toilette rapide. Une fois douché et habillé, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea directement vers la salle à manger. Severus était là, la Gazette du sorcier pliée dans une main et une tasse de café dans l'autre.

Neville s'installa face à lui, grommelant contre le brun qui ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard à son arrivée. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le petit-déjeuner du jeune homme servi que Snape daigna lever les yeux de son journal. Claudette venait de lui parler.

« Je sors, dit-elle. Je vais faire des courses, je ne serai pas longue. N'embêtez pas notre invité, Patron. La table se desservira d'elle-même quand vous aurez fini. »

Severus ne répondit rien et se replongea dans sa lecture. Cinq minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles Neville ne toucha pas à sa nourriture, trop occupé à observer d'un œil noir le brun en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda finalement ce dernier sur un ton condescendant qui mécontenta deux fois plus son interlocuteur. Tu n'as pas faim, Neville ? »

« Qui est Brie ? demanda-t-il brusquement. »

Surpris, Severus haussa les sourcils avant de rouler des yeux.

« Le nouveau Professeur de Divination. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que Claudette m'a dit. »

« Cette vieille bique ne sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue, marmonna Severus fâché. »

« Alors ? s'impatienta Neville. C'est vrai ? »

Le Professeur de Potions lui fit un sourire railleur.

« Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ? »

« Pas du tout, répliqua Neville. Seulement je te trouve culotté de prétendre avoir des sentiments pour moi et ne pas pouvoir accepter notre amitié justement à cause de ça, alors qu'à côté tu sors avec quelqu'un. Pourquoi me repousser ? »

Le brun perdit son sourire, posa son journal sur la table et se leva. Le ton froid et impérieux sur lequel il prit la parole fit frissonner le jeune homme.

« Claudette te l'a dit non ? Alors tiens-t-en à cette version parce que tu n'en auras pas d'autre. Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi et je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut te concerner. »

« Mais enfin Sev, je ne comprends pas ! Si tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre alors pourquoi refuses-tu que nous soyons amis ? »

L'homme lui lança un étrange regard avant de se détourner.

« Cette discussion est close, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

« Oh non !! s'exclama Neville en se levant pour le suivre. »

Il le rattrapa et le saisit par le bras, mais Severus se détacha brusquement de lui, comme s'il venait d'être brûlé.

« Ne me touche pas, **Londubat**, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. »

Neville se figea, puis ferma les yeux avec un petit sourire blessé. Il venait de comprendre.

« Alors tu me détestes, c'est ça ? dit-il. Tu refuses que l'on reste amis parce que je t'ai repoussé. En fait, tout ça, ce n'est qu'une foutue question d'orgueil, hein ? »

« Si ça te plaît de le penser, libre à toi Londubat. Sur ce, je m'en vais. Je suis déjà en retard. »

Neville le regarda s'en aller sans dire un mot. Il resta les yeux dans le vide pendant un bon moment, avant que des larmes ne viennent tremper ses joues roses d'émotion. Il se frotta les yeux et sans se soucier de son repas qui l'attendait toujours, il partit en direction de sa chambre, bouleversé.

Au moment de saisir la poignée de la porte, il tourna la tête et vit au bout du couloir l'épaisse porte d'ébène de la chambre de Severus. Sans réfléchir, c'est mécaniquement que ses jambes l'y conduisirent et il ouvrit la porte, surpris qu'elle n'ait pas été bloquée. Neville se figea dans l'entrée : tout avait changé.

La chambre de Severus était magnifique et débordante de chaleur, à l'inverse même de son locataire. Les couleurs étaient vives sans être excessives et passaient d'un auburn brillant pour les meubles à un sensuel rouge bordeaux, pour la literie. C'était la seule pièce de l'appartement à ne pas avoir de traces Serpentardesque dans le sens froideur et élégance mêlées.

Hypnotisé, Neville arriva par on-ne-sait quel moyen sur le lit de Severus et sans vraiment se rendre compte de ses gestes, se glissa entre les draps épais et doux. Il plongea son visage mouillé de larmes dans le tissu accueillant et respira à grande bouffée l'odeur des oreillers : un léger parfum d'agrumes musqué mêlé à quelques fragrances de santal. Il se laissa apaiser par le parfum et sourit tristement.

Neville se souvenait qu'à l'époque où leur amitié était encore valable il adorait se glisser dans le lit de son mentor et y rester des heures enveloppé par son parfum. Cela le rassurait toujours et le mettait à chaque fois de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, ce parfum si familier lui était douloureux. Cela lui rappelait une période révolue et la manière dont Severus ne cessait de le repousser.

« Que faut-il que je fasse Sévy, hein ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? murmura-t-il. »

Soudain, un éclair zébra son esprit et il se pelotonna davantage dans les couvertures. Un sourire triste, désabusé mais déterminé fendit son visage et il s'endormit avec une idée bien précise en tête. Il était prêt à tout pour reconquérir l'amitié ou même l'attention du brun. À tout. Foi de Londubat, il allait parvenir, dût-il employer des moyens tranchants, à atteindre l'inaccessible.

**SSNLSSNLSSNL**

« Tu m'énerves Draco ! »

« Et bien va-t-en ! J'en ai assez de ta jalousie maladive espèce de Gryffondor borné ! »

Le grand brun s'éloigna à grands pas, alors qu'à l'opposé, Severus se dirigeait vers son filleul.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrive à ton fiancé ? »

« Il croit que j'ai une aventure avec mon Professeur de Botanique, répondit-il. »

« Oh et c'est vrai ? »

« Oui, il est tellement séduisant, sa pâma Draco en papillonnant des cils. Il a environs quatre-vingt-dix ans, est un peu bossu et il sent le fauve. »

« C'est comme ça que tu les aimes. »

« Oui, faisandé. »

Le Professeur ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à l'air profondément écoeuré de son cher filleul. Mais son air redevint rapidement sérieux : il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qu'il se trouvait dans l'un des couloirs de Poudlard et que des élèves traînaient à proximité. Il avait une réputation à tenir tout de même.

« Plus sérieusement, parrain, reprit Draco, que me veux-tu ? Je doute que tu te sois déplacé jusqu'ici pour t'entretenir de ma relation avec mon fiancé. »

Severus garda le silence quelques secondes avant de demander gravement : « Pourquoi Draco ? »

Le blond haussa un sourcil puis soupira. Severus n'avait manifestement pas cru la version des faits de Neville. Oh, il doutait que le jeune étudiant ait mal fait sa part du boulot, mais il connaissait son parrain et son parrain était de nature dubitative. Son côté Saint Thomas pouvait parfois être exaspérant, mais Draco devait avouer que c'était l'une des forces de Severus Snape.

« Neville te l'a dit non ? Pas que je ne t'aime pas parrain, mais je préférais nettement passer mes deux mois de stage avec mon fiancé plutôt qu'avec toi. Neville ne savait pas qu'il deviendrait ton stagiaire quand je lui ai demandé de faire l'échange. »

Draco mentait, car Neville savait parfaitement qu'il deviendrait le stagiaire de Snape, mais le blond s'était promis de l'aider à obtenir les réponses qu'il cherchait. Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être cet empoté de Gryffondor se découvrirait un penchant plus que prononcé pour son parrain.

« Je croyais pourtant que tu voulais obtenir un Optimal pour tes partiels, reprit son parrain. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis le plus grand spécialiste en Potions. »

Draco lui fit un sourire pervers.

« Je le sais parfaitement parrain, cependant ce n'est pas avec toi que je couche et je dois t'avouer que pendant les moments de pauses, je préfère nettement me faire chouchouté par mon fiancé que par toi. De toute façon, je suis le premier de ma promotion en Potions, ajouta-t-il comme si cela expliquait tout. »

« Tu mets le sexe avant tes études maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr que non parrain, mais tu me connais : si je peux joindre l'utile à l'agréable, je le fais. » (_**Ndla **: J'adore la politique de Draco lol_)

Severus secoua la tête d'un air faussement désespéré : son filleul était décidément...

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien d'autre à avouer ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Ce n'était pas un de tes plans machiavéliques pour me rapprocher de Neville ? Parce que tu sais ce qu'il éprouve pour moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Non, ce n'était pas mon plan mais celui de Neville, songea Draco. Et d'ailleurs...

« Oui, je sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi et crois-moi ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui non plus. Je suppose qu'il t'a déjà posé nombre de questions et que toi, en courageux Serpentard tu as fui ? »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire de la mine outrée de son parrain.

« Pour ta gouverne mon cher filleul, je n'ai pas fui ! J'ai été très clair avec Neville et c'est lui qui s'obstine à chercher des poux là où il n'y en a pas. »

« Si tu le dis, nota-t-il d'un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais j'ai un Gryffondor furieux, susceptible et horriblement jaloux à rattraper. D'autant que j'ai envie de commencer mon apprentissage. Alors on se voit plus tard Parrain. Bonne journée. »

Sur ce il s'éloigna, laissant un Severus pensif dans le couloir.

« Tu sais mentir Draco, mais il y a certaines choses qui ne peuvent être dissimulées... »

**SSNLSSNLSSNL**

Il était très tard quand Severus ouvrit la porte de ses appartements. D'un point de vue strictement professionnel, sa journée avait été parfaite (il adorait définitivement mettre des retenues à tout va), mais d'un point de vue émotionnel, il avait vécu un véritable calvaire. Neville n'avait pas cessé de hanter ses pensées, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il pense, le Gryffondor était partout. Jamais Severus n'avait eu autant de mal à se contrôler. Son impassibilité et sa distance affective avaient été mises à rude épreuve et tout ça par la faute d'un satané Gryffondor egocentrique qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir coller son nom partout !

Un cleptomane des sentiments ce stupide Londubat.

Il lui rappelait d'ailleurs un certain Gryffondor qu'il ne détestait plus mais qu'il n'appréciait pas pour autant. Il ne le tolérait qu'à cause des sentiments qu'éprouvaient son cher et UNIQUE filleul à son égard. Dans ces circonstances, il fallait savoir se satisfaire du nécessaire n'est-ce pas ?

_« Je me demande bien ce que tu peux lui trouver à ce crétin siphonné, arrogant et même pas beau ! »_

_« Si tu connaissais ses mensurations parrain, tu ne poserais même pas la question. »_

Severus grommela au souvenir de cette conversation et secoua la tête. Son filleul ne l'avait jamais nié de toute façon : il était pervers !

« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin, Patron ! Il est très tard, vous le savez ? le surprit la voix Ô combien mélodieuse de sa gouvernante. »

« Oui, je sais Claudette, dit-il en ôtant ses chaussures. »

« Quoi ? Et c'est tout ? Je m'inquiète pour vous et je n'ai pas droit à une explication ? s'indigna-t-elle. »

« Vous n'êtes pas ma mère Claudette. Aux dernières nouvelles, j'en avais déjà une et je ne vous ai pas engagée pour que vous la remplaciez dans son rôle d'enquiquineuse. Vous l'êtes bien assez de vous-même sans avoir besoin de lui ressembler. »

La bonne femme, loin de se sentir vexée, soutint le regard de glace du Professer et croisa les bras, d'un air buté. Le brun retint un sourire, tant cette attitude lui ressemblait.

« Aurais-je déteint sur vous Claudette ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. »

Claudette lui sortit son air le plus guindé et le snoba.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un vil égoïste, Patron. Payée ou non pour ce que je fais en extra, je ne suis pas de celles qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds. Et la prochaine fois que vous m'adresserez la parole sur ce ton, jeune petit prétentieux, vous pourrez toujours courir pour que je vous prépare un flan au chocolat ! »

Cette fois Severus laissa échapper un éclat de rire et accourut auprès de sa gouvernante pour lui déposer un baiser sonore sur la joue. Devant Merlin et tous les Saints réunis, seule cette vieille bique centenaire arrivait à lui faire faire des choses aussi étranges. En même temps, il fallait avouer qu'elle possédait des arguments plutôt incisifs...

« J'ai horreur du chantage affectif vieille peau, mais je dois avouer qu'il fonctionne plutôt bien. Je mourrais sans mon flan au chocolat, dit-il avec un sourire. »

Claudette haussa un sourcil circonspect et Severus abdiqua. Inutile de s'entêter davantage avec elle, car, quoi qu'il fasse, elle aurait toujours le dernier mot.

« J'ai passé une journée abominable et avant de revenir, je me suis promené un peu. Pour une fois en trois ans j'ai pris mon dîner dans la Grande salle et je suis rentré. J'avais besoin d'air, grand-mère. Satisfaite ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et embraya sur un autre sujet. Severus ne s'en formalisa pas, car il savait que lorsqu'elle ne protestait pas, elle était contente.

« Ce cher Neville a dîné seul ce soir et il semblait très déprimé. J'ose espérer qu'avant d'aller vous coucher vous irez lui dire bonsoir, Patron. C'est très discourtois de votre part de le traiter ainsi. »

Il fronça les sourcils et son air jovial disparut aussitôt.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il fait ou comment il se porte. J'ai bien assez de mes problèmes pour me coltiner les siens. »

« Vous voulez un conseil, Patron ? demanda-t-elle sans se démonter. »

« Que je le veuille ou non, vous allez me le donner, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact. Neville est un jeune homme véritablement charmant et très sensible. Si vous voulez qu'il reparte d'ici en un seul morceau, contraignez-vous à agir autrement avec lui. Ne faites pas l'erreur de vous isoler de lui... Cela ne vous apporterait rien de bon. »

« Merci Claudette. J'essaierais de m'en souvenir. »

« Vous croyez que je plaisante ? Je ne suis pas stupide, Patron. J'ai des yeux et j'ai bien vu que ce garçon et vous entreteniez une relation particulière et ce depuis très longtemps. Vous tenez à lui, je le sais et je le sens. »

« Vous êtes une perle rare, ma chère, se moqua Severus. En plus d'être gouvernante et excellente cuisinière, vous avez des talents d'extra lucide. Je suis bluffé. Dites-moi, pourriez-vous me prédire mon avenir ? »

Claudette secoua la tête d'un air affligé.

« À agir comme vous le faites, vous finirez par réellement le perdre, Patron. »

« C'est déjà fait, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. »

Mais la bienveillante gouvernante n'eut pas le loisir d'entendre ses mots, puisqu'elle avait déjà quitté la pièce. Severus, se dirigea d'un pas morne vers sa chambre et se faisant, il passa devant celle de son ancien élève. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent et il resta immobile devant la lourde porte en ébène, la fixant comme si elle allait s'ouvrir d'elle-même. Il s'en approcha, colla son front contre le bois noir et soupira, tout en la caressant.

« Te perdre ? Quelle ironie. M'as-tu seulement un jour appartenu ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas l'effet que tu as sur moi Nev. J'aimerais tant que tu comprennes que tout ceci est trop dur à supporter. Te voir revenir en force dans ma vie n'est pas la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. »

Il marqua une pause et reprit dans un souffle.

« Que faut-il que je fasse, hein Neville ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

Sur ces mots, il se remit en marche et rejoignit sa chambre. Il n'alluma que les petites chandelles encastrées au mur, préférant le calme et la douceur d'une atmosphère tamisée. Il se sentait mal et la lumière vive l'aurait agressé. Severus poussa un profond soupir et commença à se dévêtir, laissant tomber pêle-mêle ses vêtements sur le sol. Il en était arrivé à son pantalon quand un toussotement le fit sursauter.

Il se tourna immédiatement vers son lit et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant l'objet de ses pensées, allongé de tout son long au milieu de ses draps, ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'un jean et un air coquin sur le visage. Médusé, Severus resta figé, les yeux écarquillés par le choc et la bouche ouverte sur des mots paralysés sur sa langue.

« Bonsoir, susurra Neville en s'asseyant. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Il fallut une bonne minute au Professeur, pour retrouver l'usage de la parole et un minimum de maîtrise de soi. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, Londubat ? s'exclama-t-il furieux. Et plus précisément dans mon lit ! »

Neville sourit.

« Je me souviens qu'à une époque, ça ne te dérangeait pas. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gamin mégalomane qui se prend pour un pseudo Don Juan dans ma chambre pour me le rappeler ! Le passé est le passé, Londubat, il faudrait que tu te mettes ça dans la tête, une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Neville ne sembla pas se démonter. Il sortit de l'ombre dissimulatrice du lit et fut face à Severus en un éclair. L'homme, surpris, se contenta de cligner des yeux avant de reculer. Mauvaise idée, il se retrouvait à présent acculé contre le bois froid de la porte.

« J'ai beaucoup apprécié le show, susurra le plus jeune. »

Il posa ses mains sur le torse nu de son ancien Professeur et ce dernier ne put réprimer le frisson qui le parcourut de la tête au pied. Se sentant en danger, il saisit les poignets du Gryffondor et tenta de le repousser mais Neville le coinça plus fermement contre la porte. Severus était effrayé. L'attitude de Neville, les propres réactions de son corps, la situation périlleuse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'avait jamais autant eu conscience de son impuissance.

« Londubat, ordonna-t-il faiblement, arrête ça ! »

« Non, fut la réponse ferme et sans équivoque. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit d'autre, Severus vit Neville se pencher pour lui voler un baiser. Ce fut bref, mais tendre et incroyablement sensuel. Les lèvres de Neville avaient un léger goût de sucre, comme s'il avait mangé un bonbon. Des milliers de fourmis avaient envahi les veines du Serpentard et sa raison s'était entièrement consumée. Son self-control avait une limite et vu qu'il l'avait déjà rudement entamé ces derniers temps, Severus venait de l'atteindre.

Il ne réfléchit donc pas, lorsque Neville s'inclina une nouvelle fois pour un autre baiser. Au contraire, loin de se rebuter, Severus se dressa très légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour venir à la rencontre de sa bouche, ses mains posées sur la poitrine du jeune homme pour garder son équilibre, sa taille emprisonnée dans une étreinte douce et possessive. Ils pouvaient s'embrasser sans qu'il se donne cette peine, mais il avait ressenti l'envie pressante de goûter à ses lèvres.

Severus frémit quand il sentit les larges mains de Neville remonter le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque en feu, comme pour lui interdire toute retraite. Il grogna quand sa bouche fut délaissée, mais gémit quand un millier de baisers plurent sur son cou. Il crut qu'il allait défaillir et un petit bout rescapé de sa raison fit surface au moment où la langue de Neville se perdit en dessins tortueux sur sa peau.

Les baisers et caresses de Neville étaient loin de lui déplaire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'engager sur une voie incorrectement indécente quand il savait que Neville n'avait jamais, oh grand jamais, éprouvé de sentiments ressemblant ne serait-ce que vaguement à du désir pour lui. Et si par un coup de chance il s'avérait que son jeune lion avait changé d'avis sur le sujet, Severus voulait absolument en connaître la raison.

Après tout, on ne décide pas de sauter sur et son ami, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. A moins bien entendu d'être ivre, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Neville qui, avec autant d'habileté dans les doigts, ne pouvait définitivement pas être saoul.

Puisant dans toutes ses réserves de volonté, Severus parvint à repousser le Gryffondor et le fusilla du regard.

« Par l'enfer, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Neville ? C'est quoi ce cirque !? »

« J'ai envie de toi, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. »

Severus faillit éclater de rire, mais le regard assombri du Gryffondor le retint : il ne plaisantait pas. Ses yeux noisette semblaient étudier chaque partie de son corps. Il paraissait serein et en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais son souffle saccadé trahissait une certaine excitation. Une onde électrique traversa le corps de Severus et il trembla. La situation lui échappait complètement et il se sentait perdu. Égaré dans un océan de sentiments inintelligibles pour l'heure et qui ne l'aidaient en rien à se calmer. Pas plus que les baisers ardents de Neville sur sa gorge, d'ailleurs.

Il fallait qu'il le repousse, qu'il se dégage de là, ou le peu de neurones encore actifs qui lui restaient allaient sombrer en même temps que son corps. Faisant un immense effort sur lui-même, il réussit finalement à se libérer et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il le put d'un jeune étudiant fort contrarié.

« Maintenant ça suffit, Londubat ! Tu vas m'expliquer et tout de suite, les raisons de ce comportement abject ou alors je te fous dehors, stage ou pas ! »

« C'est simple Severus, répondit-il les mains sur les hanches. Je te donne ce que tu as toujours voulu. »

L'incompréhension du Serpentard n'était pas feinte et Neville roula des yeux.

« Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Tu me veux, tu me désires alors prend-moi, ou alors... Laisse-moi te prendre. »

L'homme en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne savait pas si l'émotion qui bouillait en lui s'approchait plus de la tristesse ou de la colère mais un véritable volcan venait de cracher sa lave en lui. Comment Londubat osait-il le souiller de cette manière ? Jamais Severus ne s'était sentis aussi trahi et humilié par quelqu'un qui lui était cher. D'autant que le respect qu'il octroyait au Gryffondor chutait alors même que la déception l'envahissait. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'une telle bassesse pour se satisfaire.

Sa voix trembla de rage contenue, lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Tu es pathétique. Tu crois que c'est en jouant les catins que tu parviendras à récupérer mon amitié ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que je pouvais avoir envie d'une garce ? »

« Tu es sacrément gonflé Sev, s'énerva Neville à son tour. Tu es aussi pitoyable que moi, si ce n'est plus ! Tu me détestes, tu me rejettes et pourquoi ? Parce que tu as été blessé dans ta fierté quand je t'ai repoussé ! Alors tes leçons de morale tu peux te les garder ! »

« Tu n'as vraiment rien compris Neville. Ma putain de fierté n'a aucune espèce d'importance, elle n'en a jamais eu. Tu veux des explications ? Alors je vais te les donner. Si j'ai renié notre amitié c'est parce que je ne peux pas l'endurer alors que je t'aime ! Toi tu veux mon amitié et moi je veux plus que cela ! J'ai toujours voulu plus que cela ! Je ne peux pas te faire une place dans ma vie quand je sais qu'un jour, je te verrais dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Neville était stupéfait. Alors... Severus l'aimait toujours ?

« Mais... Brie... »

« Brie, Brie ! Mais Brie ce n'est qu'une collègue de travail ! C'est **toi** que j'aime tu ne saisis pas ? Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai accepté de rejoindre ton camp pendant la guerre alors même que tu m'avais repoussé ? Je vais te le dire. C'est parce que je voulais mourir ! Voldemort ne tolérait pas les traîtres à leur sang et je savais qu'il me tuerait. Alors, je me suis dit que comme ça, si tu ne m'aimais pas, au lieu de souffrir éternellement, j'aurais une chance de reposer en paix, car Voldemort ou n'importe quel mangemort mettrait fin à mes jours. Mais il a fallu que tu me sauves ce jour-là... Sans te préoccuper de ce que je pouvais ressentir ! »

« Est-ce que je pouvais savoir que tu voulais mourir, moi ? cria Neville hors de lui, sans se préoccuper du ridicule de sa réplique. »

« Ça n'aurait rien changé. Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé mourir, je le sais. Tout comme tu refuses de me laisser en paix aujourd'hui. Tu me demandes de tout recommencer à zéro, de continuer à feindre l'amitié alors que c'est de l'amour que je ressens pour toi. J'ai été honnête avec toi Neville, et ce depuis le début. Toi, tu n'as fait que m'ignorer parce que tu ne voulais voir que ce qui t'arrangeait. Jamais tu n'as pris en compte mes sentiments. Jamais tu n'as pensé que je pourrais souffrir de te voir aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Moi, je ne fais que me protéger, toi tu veux me tuer. »

Neville s'immobilisa, les yeux arrondis. Quelque chose venait de se briser en lui, et ça faisait un mal de chien.

« Si toi tu veux te complaire dans le mensonge, ce n'est pas mon cas, poursuivit Severus d'une voix fatiguée. Je n'ai pas le courage de te mentir, pas à celui que j'aime. Tu n'es qu'un sale petit profiteur Londubat, et ce que tu viens de faire est au-delà de toutes les mesquineries que je pouvais imaginer de ta part. »

Cette fois, Neville sut clairement que ce qui s'était brisé en lui, n'était rien d'autre que son cœur, car, il ne le sentait plus battre. Son pouls semblait s'être complètement arrêté et sa respiration s'était faite si lente et silencieuse, qu'elle semblait elle aussi, s'être arrêtée.

La bêtise de son geste venait de lui sauter à la gorge. Il n'avait pas songé aux conséquences car en bon Gryffondor pur race qu'il était, il s'était laissé guider par son impulsivité. L'impétuosité ne payait pas toujours et il venait de l'expérimenter.

Il avait cru cerner Severus Snape et savoir exactement ce qu'il attendait de lui, mais il s'était trompé. Il savait que l'homme détestait les minaudiers et les faux séducteurs. Pourtant, il s'était lancé sans réfléchir songeant que puisque c'était lui, il parviendrait à faire fondre la glace. Il s'était donné un genre, créé une image artificielle pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et bien évidemment, il aurait dû le savoir, la collision avait été fatale. Se dire qu'il n'avait pas d'autres moyens était se voiler la face et Neville ne le voulait plus.

Bouleversé, il tenta une approche vers Severus, mais ce dernier recula, le corps raidi par la colère et la déception.

« Sev... »

« Sors d'ici. »

« Je suis désolé, reprit Neville. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, tout ce que je voulais c'était récupérer mon ami... Je n'avais pas songé aux conséquences de mon acte. »

« Je sais et c'est pour cette raison, uniquement, que je ne te ficherais pas à la porte ! Mais, je veux que tu sortes de ma chambre. »

« Sévy, il faut que je te dise... »

« Je ne veux plus te parler. Je crois que tu en as assez fait pour ce soir, Neville. Alors, pour la dernière fois, **sors d'ici**. »

Abattu, le jeune homme obéit et rejoignit sa propre chambre. Il se glissa dans son lit et serra les couvertures aussi fort qu'il le put autour de lui, sans se douter que Severus en faisait de même de son côté.

Neville ferma les yeux.

Severus avait eu raison sur toute la ligne, mais Neville n'avait pas osé révéler un point obscur de leur confrontation. En réalité, il se sentait troublé et toutes les sensations qui avaient subitement surgi en lui avant d'être substituées à la colère, revenaient en force à présent. Car, loin de s'être senti dégoûté et répugné par le corps de son ancien Professeur, Neville l'avait sincèrement désiré. Ce qui le bouleversait, mais qui ne le surprenait pas vraiment...

À l'époque de son adolescence, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de bâtir un petit bout d'amitié, Neville trouvait déjà Severus Snape fascinant. Autant par son allure intimidante que par tous ses défauts, qui constituaient mine de rien, la force de caractère surprenante du Serpentard. Bien entendu, cette admiration quelque peu détournée, n'avait jamais dépassée le cadre de l'amitié pour Neville, du moins... Neville n'avait jamais osé franchir cette limite qu'il s'était imposée. En grande partie, par respect pour ce lien si fort qui l'unissait au Serpentard, depuis la mort de Colin.

En effet, le décès du jeune photographe avait été comme une implosion de lui-même et Neville était persuadé de ne jamais avoir autant souffert. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une moitié de son être. Un vide immense s'était installé en lui et c'est à ce moment que Severus avait fait irruption dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Severus l'avait aidé, soutenu et réconforté durant ce pénible moment et s'il n'avait pas été là, Neville n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à remonter la pente. Ainsi, le Gryffondor s'était juré de ne jamais perdre l'amitié qui le liait à son Professeur... Son dernier point de repère et son mur protecteur contre la souffrance d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami.

Alors quand Severus l'avait embrassé en lui avouant ses sentiments, il avait eu l'impression de sentir cette cloison se fissurer dans son esprit et une peur subite s'était emparée de lui, alors même qu'il avait été très loin de déprécier le baiser volé. Neville avait eu une réaction disproportionnée qu'il attribuait à sa confusion, sa honte d'avoir éprouvé du plaisir et surtout son instinct de survie parce que pour lui, ce baiser signifiait la mort de quelque chose d'immensément important.

Et c'était encore d'actualité aujourd'hui...

Pourtant...

Cette nuit, il y a seulement quelques minutes, il avait ressenti une telle chaleur dans les bras de Severus qu'il avait songé un instant s'être enflammé. Si au début il avait séduit Snape juste pour récupérer son amitié, il en avait été tout autrement par la suite. En réalité, ses convictions et sa ligne de conduite avaient été reléguées à la seconde place, au moment même où le Professeur l'avait touché. Le désir qui avait émané de son corps et de celui de Severus était réel et palpable. Il l'avait ressenti aussi nettement qu'une caresse sur sa joue. Il n'avait jamais songé que son petit jeu de séduction allait tourner à l'incontrôlable envie de faire l'amour à cet homme et son trouble n'en était que plus grand.

Se pourrait-il que le manque de contact régulier avec Sev pendant deux longues années l'ait restreint à ne plus désirer qu'un contact physique, maintenant qu'il l'avait à _disposition _?

Tout ce que Neville éprouvait en ce moment était énigmatique pour lui...

Du coup, il ne savait pas s'il devait considérer Severus comme l'ami qu'il avait toujours voulu ou comme un amoureux potentiel. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas désirer aussi ardemment un ami n'est-ce pas ? Et inversement un ami ne pouvait être aussi désirable... Ce n'était pas logique.

Neville se sentait perdu et il décida qu'il fallait mettre ses sentiments au clair avant de juger de ceux de Severus. Son obsession l'avait conduit trop loin et le brun lui en voulait désormais. Le Gryffondor ne pouvait plus refaire la même erreur. Il y avait bien un diction qui disait « Connais-toi, toi-même et blablabla » non ? Alors, il allait l'appliquer et cette fois, il tenterait une approche plus douce avec le Serpentard.

Peut-être allait-il arriver quelque part finalement ? C'est sur cette pensée et avec son esprit rempli d'optimisme qu'il s'endormit.

**SSNLSSNLSSNL**

« Monsieur Londubat, veuillez expliquer à la classe quelles sont les propriétés de l'Achille Millefeuilles ? »

Neville acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête et s'avança face à la classe. Son cœur battait la chamade, et ses mains moites étaient légèrement crispées, mais le regard bienveillant de Severus le rassura et il se lança.

« L'Achille Millefeuilles est une plante tonique qui redonne du courage pour les combats tout en préservant des blessures. Associée à divers sorts de combat, son efficacité est optimale. En revanche, elle ne protège aucunement des Impardonnables. Outre sa propriété principale, elle favorise également la divination et permet au ou à la voyante, une capacité de perception multipliée par deux. »

« Des questions ? demanda Severus en scrutant d'un œil de lynx ses élèves. »

Une main vive se leva aussitôt et Neville sourit, amusé. La jeune fille trépignait presque d'impatience et tendait son bras au maximum, faisant danser d'empressement ses petits doigts fins. Elle lui rappelait Hermione dans ses grands jours et le soupir agacé du Professeur de Potions lui confirma sa théorie.

« Miss Parker. »

« Un joueur de Quidditch peut-il en prendre ? »

Snape secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et d'un vague signe de la main autorisa Neville à répondre. Le Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier.

« Non, cette plante est interdite dans les potions revitalisantes ou fortifiantes qu'utilisent les joueurs de Quidditch. Elle a été homologuée dans la catégorie des plantes dopantes et donc prohibée par le Département des Sports. »

La jeune Parker fit une moue de déception évidente qui fit rire quelques-uns de ses camarades et Neville ajouta :

« En revanche, rien ne vous empêche d'en prendre après un match, elle favorise la production d'adrénaline et vous redonne la pêche même après trois heures de vol d'affilée. »

« Bien, reprit Severus, je veux un parchemin de trente centimètres sur cette plante à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Inutile de vous préciser que cette note comptera pour vos examens de passages en fin d'année, ajouta-t-il d'un air sadique alors même que ses élèves soupiraient de lassitude. »

« Le cours est terminé ! compléta Neville en souriant, occultant volontairement le regard noir que lui lançait le Serpentard. À la semaine prochaine. »

Les écoliers se levèrent aussitôt dans un brouhaha de chaises et alors que le jeune étudiant rejoignait Severus à son bureau, une troupe d'élèves l'interpella.

Le Maître des Potions, quant à lui, considérait d'un œil critiquement noir cette bande de jeunots hormonaux se pâmer et papillonner des cils autour de son stagiaire, lui demandant tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi en fait... Il se rappelait parfaitement leur avoir fait un cours détaillé sur l'utilisation des Bulbes rouges de Bulgarie, d'autant que cette plante n'avait aucun rapport de près ou de loin avec le cours qu'il venait de donner à l'instant.

Il les observa un moment, puis poussa un discret soupir de résignation. Neville semblait parfaitement dans son élément, et s'il avait éprouvé une certaine gêne et une pointe de trac avant d'entamer la classe, il ne restait désormais plus rien de son embarras premier. Du reste, le Gryffondor avait un physique avantageux et son sourire rayonnant de sincérité et de naïveté n'ajoutait que plus à son charme.

Un sourire qui, cependant, pouvait avoir une légère touche de lubricité et de sensualité non négligeable et extrêmement affriolante. Severus pouvait le certifier, au vue de la scène plus que chaotique qui s'était déroulée hier au soir dans sa chambre. Ce souvenir amena une grimace sur le visage du Professeur de Potions qui se détourna, le cœur serré.

Il avait été tellement blessé par l'attitude obscène (bien que diablement excitante) d'une désinvolture presque insultante de Neville. Jamais il n'aurait cru son petit Neville capable d'une telle félonie. Il avait pensé que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, malgré tout ce qui les liait encore, Neville avait une once de respect envers ses sentiments et lui... mais il s'était leurré et le constat de ce qui était désormais une évidence, faisait encore plus mal qu'un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine.

Occupé à ranger ses parchemins, Severus laissa dériver ses pensées, et se remémora la nouvelle ligne de conduite qu'il avait décidée d'adopter à l'avenir. Les scènes de jalousie étaient aujourd'hui proscrites, les signes d'affection bannis, les regards énamourés exclus. À partir d'aujourd'hui, il se conduirait comme le parfait _meilleur ami_ que le Gryffondor rêvait d'avoir. Il lui offrirait son amitié, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien espérer de plus. Oh, il détestait l'idée de l'abuser et de jouer la comédie, notamment au vu de son discours enfiévré sur le fait de refuser de mentir à celui qu'il aimait. Cependant... _Celui qu'il aimait_ préférait justement les faux-semblants à l'honnêteté, et rien que pour préserver son amour et par respect pour ce sentiment si fort qui l'attirait vers le jeune étudiant, Severus allait jouer la comédie.

Il se devait de le faire.

La veille il avait réalisé une chose : il ne pourrait jamais plus se passer de Neville. Pas après l'avoir revu.

Alors, si lui offrir l'amitié sur laquelle il fantasmait pouvait lui garantir sa présence près de lui, Severus était prêt à sacrifier son propre bien-être au profit de celui de son amour.

« Sev ! »

Le Professeur sursauta et jeta un regard noir à Neville.

« Quoi ? lança-t-il sur un ton qu'il n'avait pas voulu aussi dur. »

Le Gryffondor parut meurtri, mais la lueur blessée s'estompa si vite de son regard que Severus eut l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Neville se dandinait sur place, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, mais les mots refusaient obstinément de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, et même de ses dents si l'on se fiait à son air constipé.

« Alors tes fans sont déjà partis ? demanda le Professeur autant pour détendre l'atmosphère que pour entamer la conversation. »

Il connaissait Neville et savait par expérience que si ce dernier ressentait la moindre anxiété, les mots resteraient coincés au fond de sa gorge, et ce même s'il était sur le point de mourir. Il l'avait appris à ses dépens lors de la guerre.

Neville posa un regard intrigué sur l'homme et avisant son regard fixé derrière lui, répondit :

« Hum, oui, mais j'ai eu du mal à m'en débarrasser. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant il me semblait que tu appréciais leurs marques d'intérêt, répliqua Severus sur un ton acide et amer. »

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

« Sev, je t'en prie. »

Le Serpentard se flagella mentalement : Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas lui faire une quelconque crise de jalousie.

« Excuse-moi, dit-il. Tu désirais quelque chose ? »

Allons bon, le voilà qui rougit. Il est peut-être adorable, mais c'est assez agaçant, et il sait que je déteste ça, songea-t-il.

« Je... euh... »

« Oui ? »

Neville releva son visage et reprit avec détermination :

« Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. J'ai vraiment agi en imbécile et je n'aurais jamais dû te manquer de respect de cette manière. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et crois-moi je m'en veux, parce que c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Je comprendrais si tu refusais de pardonner mon geste, mais sache que je ferais tout pour me rattraper. »

S'il en fut profondément ému et touché, le Maître des Potions ne le montra pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il craignait de ne laisser transparaître son amour et de faire voler en éclats ses belles résolutions.

« J'accepte tes excuses. Bon, je meurs de faim, si nous allions déjeuner ? »

« Sev je suis sérieux ! »

« Moi aussi, répondit-il calmement. J'ai faim. »

Neville baissa son regard et murmura d'une voix légèrement brisée : « Ne te moque pas de moi Sev, je t'en prie. Je sais que je le mérite, mais... »

« Je ne me moque pas de toi, mais je croyais avoir été clair à ce sujet. Je ne veux plus en parler. J'ai accepté tes excuses alors maintenant passons à autre chose, tu veux ? Je n'ai pas envie de passer les prochaines semaines avec l'ombre de ce qui s'est passé hier soir au-dessus de ma tête. J'ai autre chose à penser et là tout de suite, j'aimerais aller me restaurer. »

Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons, et quitta la pièce.

Neville soupira et s'empressa de le rejoindre dans les couloirs, mais dès qu'il eut passé la porte de la salle, il se figea. Severus marchait accompagné d'une splendide jeune femme pendue à son bras et cela ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. Elle babillait de choses inutiles et sans aucun intérêt probablement, mais le Professeur de Potions ne la repoussait pas et refusait encore moins le contact avec son corps sulfureux.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et ses poings se serrèrent violement, quand, après s'être haussée sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune femme déposa un tendre baiser au creux du cou de Severus.

Un sentiment malsain envahit le cœur du jeune étudiant et il la fusilla du regard, tandis qu'elle riait sans que Severus ne proteste.

« Alors voici la fameuse Brie, grommela Neville sans en avoir conscience. C'est elle ta petite amie Severus ? Je la déteste. »

**SSNLSSNLSSNL**

Severus soupira mentalement, pour la quatrième fois de la soirée. Il porta sa cuillerée de soupe à sa bouche, évitant soigneusement le regard perçant et _chiantissimement_ fixé sur lui. Quand, au bout d'une demi-heure, le regard pénétrant l'excéda prodigieusement, il releva la tête de son bol de minestrone et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« Neville, ton potage va refroidir, et je doute que Claudette apprécie beaucoup le fait que tu ne fasses pas honneur à son dîner. »

Le Gryffondor tressaillit et sembla enfin remarquer l'indélicatesse de son attitude.

« Désolé, marmonna-t-il en reprenant son repas. »

Neville vit à travers le rideau de ses cils, Severus continuer à manger et reprit avec un peu plus de discrétion cette fois, sa contemplation du Professeur de Potions. Mais ce dernier, définitivement troublé et irrité de sentir encore une fois le regard émoussé de Neville, se leva de table et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Le Gryffondor tressaillit de nouveau et formula son désarroi à voix haute :

« Sev ? Tu as déjà fini ? »

« Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment faim de toute façon. Et puis, j'ai rendez-vous dans quelques minutes avec Brie. »

Lorsque le nom de la jeune femme fut prononcé, l'étudiant sentit son corps entier se raidir.

« Pourquoi ? lança-t-il d'un ton plus acide qu'il ne l'avait voulu. »

Severus sembla surpris, mais se ressaisit rapidement.

« Elle a besoin de mon aide pour se familiariser avec le nouveau règlement des Professeurs et les horaires de réunions, répondit-il. »

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle est stupide au point de ne pas savoir lire un emploi du temps, critiqua Neville un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? se demanda sincèrement Severus.

« Elle est stupide, c'est un fait, mais c'est un professeur et malgré son manque évident de matière grise pour tout autre chose que la Divination, je me dois de l'aider. »

C'est ça ! Et les chats aboient, songea Neville avec humeur.

Néanmoins, il ne répliqua pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules avec désinvolture, rendant Severus encore plus perplexe. Le Maître des Potions ne s'attarda pas et quitta la pièce.

**oOoOoOo**

Minuit.

Il était minuit et Severus venait à peine de rentrer de son fameux _rendez-vous de travail_.

Neville se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit et voulut sortir de sa chambre et réprimander Severus sur son attitude enfantine. On ne rentrait pas à une heure aussi avancée lorsque l'on sait que l'on a cours le lendemain ! C'était parfaitement inadmissible ! Pourtant, il ne le fit pas, rassuré de l'entendre se coucher.

Quelques minutes s'égrainèrent, et ne trouvant toujours pas le sommeil, Neville se leva et quitta sa chambre sans aucun bruit. Ses pas le menèrent à celle de son ancien Professeur de Potions, nouvellement objet troublant provoquant des réactions somme toute très étranges de sa part, et il colla son oreille à la lourde porte en bois noir.

Silence.

Le Gryffondor supposa que Severus devait s'être endormi et mu par un sentiment d'autant plus inexplicable de par l'angoisse qui lui broyait les entrailles, il tourna avec douceur et discrétion la poignée d'argent. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le sang cognant à ses tempes, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans l'antre sombre de Severus Snape.

Il plissa un peu des yeux afin de s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce et aperçut bientôt un corps allongé sous une masse de couverture. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il s'approcha à pas de loup du lit, et se pencha sur l'homme qui y était profondément endormi. Le souffle d'une respiration calme et chaude lui chatouilla le menton alors qu'une odeur sucrée et profondément mielleuse lui agressait les narines.

Ce n'était pas le parfum de Severus. Le sien était plus subtil, musqué et beaucoup, beaucoup moins prononcé que cette chose immonde qui s'échappait de sa peau. Neville se redressa soudain, sortit de la chambre, rejoignit la sienne, saisit sa baguette et retrouva rapidement le cocon de chaleur du Serpentard.

D'abord... Se débarrasser de cette odeur pestilentielle de fraise.

« _Evaporato_. »

Ensuite, s'assurer que Severus dorme profondément.

« _Siesto_. »

Puis il se pencha de nouveau sur son ancien Professeur de Potions et fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé faire, ni cette nuit, ni celles qui suivirent...

La drogue s'était emparée de lui aussi sournoisement qu'un serpent qui s'enroule autour de votre cou. Il y avait goûté, et malgré l'acidité des reproches qu'il pouvait se faire, et le tumulte de ses sentiments envers sa _victime_, c'était plus fort que lui...

La tentation l'avait prise au dépourvu, alors qu'il était mu par un sentiment intense de jalousie et de confusion et désormais, elle refusait de se soustraire à ses envies.

« Pourvu que Sev ne s'en aperçoive pas avant que j'ai mis un nom sur ce que je ressens. »

**SSNLSSNLSSNL**

Sirius et Severus discutaient tranquillement dans le salon, alors que Neville et Draco avaient préféré l'atmosphère plus rafraîchissante du balcon. Une brise légère s'engouffra dans les cheveux du blond et Neville respira à grande bouffée l'odeur de son shampoing. Kiwi... Il adorait ça.

« Je suis content que Brie soit partie, dit-il. Elle commençait à me gonfler. »

« Moi aussi, approuva Draco. Je ne comprends pas comment mon Parrain peut sortir avec elle ou même la supporter plus de dix secondes. »

« Bah... Poitrine opulente, longues et soyeuses boucles brunes, magnifiques yeux noisette aux longs cils courbés, des jambes infinies et une taille de guêpe, c'est pas compliqué à comprendre. »

« Même avec son physique de rêve, Severus ne peut tout de même pas faire l'impasse sur le manque de cervelle de cette fille ! Non mais tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit quand Claudette a servi le fromage ? »

Neville gloussa et imita la jeune femme toutes mimiques comprises et voix suraiguë en option.

« _Oh ! Sévy, tu as vu ? Je m'appelle comme un fromage ! Brie c'est mon prénom. C'est drôle non ?_ Elle ne s'est même pas vexée quand Sirius a éclaté de rire, sourit-il. Mais le moment que j'ai préféré c'est quand Severus lui a proposé un Mousseux et qu'elle a répondu... »

« _Oh, non. Pas de Mousseux pour moi, ça me rend bête_, acheva Draco avec un éclat de rire. Mais, sincèrement je pense qu'elle a atteint les sommets quand elle a dit : _Je n'aime pas les yeux couleur noisette _et que Siri lui a demandé si elle était daltonienne. »

« Qu'avait-elle répondu déjà ? Ah oui ! _Non, non. Anglaise comme Lucky Luke. Il lutte pour la justice et contre les daltoniens justement. _»

Neville repartit d'un grand fou rire, rapidement suivi par Draco, mais ils durent s'arrêter par manque de souffle.

« Elle a dû confondre certaines choses en cours d'_Etude des Moldus_, nota Draco. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Siri aussi mort de rire de toute sa vie. Il a failli s'étouffer avec son morceau de fromage. »

« Je dois bien lui reconnaître une chose à cette Brie, avoua Neville en gloussant toujours. C'est la conne la plus marrante que j'ai jamais rencontrée. On en fait plus des comme elles. » (_**Ndla **: Brie est adorable, n'est-ce pas ? mdr_)

Ils ricanèrent encore un moment avant de se calmer. Draco reprit son sérieux et se tourna vers son ami.

« Alors Londubat ? Après ce petit interlude, dis-moi comment ça roule en ce moment ? »

Neville soupira et porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres avant de répondre, d'un air maussade.

« Ça va faire trois semaines que je suis ici et la situation n'a pas changé. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, Severus m'a semblé très à l'aise pendant le dîner. Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire et de parler quand il ne grognait pas après Brie. Ce qui selon moi est un grand pas en avant, surtout si tu es présent. »

« C'est vrai, il est plus courtois, mais au fond de moi, je le sens toujours aussi distant. Il ne m'a toujours pas pardonné ce que j'ai fait. »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Tu parles de ta tentative de récupération ? C'est plutôt normal, quand on sait ce qu'il éprouve pour toi. »

Neville ne répondit pas. Il préféra perdre son regard dans le ciel étoilé qui le surplombait.

« Le ciel est magnifique ce soir... Mais il va pleuvoir demain, dit-il d'un air absent. »

« Ça va si mal que ça ? »

Il soupira.

« C'est abominable, confessa-t-il. Ton parrain a changé, il n'est plus le même. Avec moi il se comporte comme un vieux pote et sa gentillesse me donne envie de vomir. »

Draco s'approcha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule, pour le forcer à lui faire face.

« Je ne te comprends pas Nev. C'est pourtant ce que tu voulais non ? Que Severus redevienne l'ami que tu as toujours voulu qu'il soit. Pourquoi cela te dérange-t-il autant ? »

« Ça me dérange parce que c'est fictif ! Son amitié c'est du chiqué ! Il me la donne juste pour que je le laisse en paix... Et ça, tu vois, c'est encore plus douloureux que quand il me repoussait. »

« Neville, mon parrain est amoureux de toi et après ce que tu as fait, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il. Tout est confus dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il me dit qu'il m'aime et il sort avec une autre. Il me dit qu'il refuse de me mentir et pourtant il se vautre dans le mensonge. C'est un véritable caméléon ce mec et je n'arrive plus à m'en sortir. »

« À mon avis, s'il jongle comme ça, c'est qu'il ne sait pas non plus sur quel pied danser avec toi, commenta Draco. »

Neville gloussa avec ironie.

« Et ben, ça nous avance bien ça. »

« De vous deux, je pense que c'est à toi de faire le premier pas. »

« Et pourquoi, je te prie ? »

« Parrain t'a déjà dit qu'il t'aimait, et là, il te donne son amitié, même si ce n'est que du bluff. S'il t'a dit qu'il refusait de te mentir alors qu'il se contredit dans son attitude, c'est qu'il doit énormément tenir à toi pour faire passer ton bien-être avant le sien. Je crois tout simplement qu'il te laisse le choix de définir, et ce définitivement, votre relation. »

« Tu sais quoi Dray ? Ce trip amour ou amitié commence sérieusement à me gonfler, s'agaça le châtain. » (_**NdSev **: A qui la faute ? **Ndla **: .''_)

« Alors prends les devants et mets-y un point final. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna Neville dans sa barbe. »

Draco le dévisagea un instant puis caressa tendrement sa joue. Geste qu'il se permettait rarement et qui le rendait encore plus adorable aux yeux de Neville. Quand on le connaissait, Draco Malfoy était une perle de sincérité et d'amour : uniquement envers ceux qu'il aimait, bien entendu. Et Neville avait obtenu cette place au prix d'un coma d'une semaine après lui avoir sauvé la vie quelques années plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui, exactement ? »

« Justement, je m'étais promis de le découvrir, mais je n'y arrive pas. Pas quand il se comporte comme ça. »

« Retire tes œillères juste une seconde Nev et réponds à ma question, s'il te plaît, insista-t-il. »

Il soupira.

« Je te l'ai dit, Dray. Je tiens énormément à lui et je le désire. C'en est effrayant. La nuit, je ne dors plus parce que je n'arrête pas de penser aux baisers que nous avons échangés et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de recommencer. Parfois, je dois même me retenir de lui sauter dessus quand il est réveillé ! »

Draco tressaillit et étudia son ami avec perplexité.

« Comment ça « _quand il est réveillé _» ? demanda-t-il. »

Un magnifique et éclatant pourpre colora aussitôt les joues du jeune étudiant et il détourna timidement le visage, sous le regard interrogateur du blond.

« Et bien... C'est que... J'ai dit ça comme ça, tu sais ! tenta-t-il d'éluder. »

Mais le Serpentard n'était pas dupe.

« Tu me caches quelque chose, soupçonna-t-il. Parce que quand tu commences à bégayer c'est que tu as commis une faute grave. »

« Grave, grave tu sais... Tout est relatif. »

« Crache le morceau Neville ! »

Il se mit à rougir deux fois plus et avec un petit soupir étranglé, chuchota le tout à l'oreille du blond. Après quelques secondes, ce dernier avait légèrement rosi et ses yeux asphalte étaient arrondis autant par la stupeur que par le culot de Neville.

« Dray ? »

« Une seconde. Laisse mon sens moral digérer la pilule, dit-il. »

« Ton sens moral ? se moqua Neville. Attends, tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

« En tant que Serpentard confirmé je ne dis pas, mais c'est tout de même de mon parrain dont on parle là. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies _osé_ faire _ça _! »

Neville se renfrogna.

« Tu en parles comme si c'était un crime, bougonna-t-il embarrassé. »

« Ça n'en est pas un, mais je sais qui va en commettre un, si jamais il l'apprend, répliqua le blond. »

« Oui et bien, tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue. Et pour ta gouverne, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai utilisé un charme de dissimulation. »

« Tu te rends compte que tu _profites_ de lui, dans son sommeil et ce, sans qu'il le sache ? »

« Évidemment ! S'il le savait je ne serais peut-être pas en vie maintenant. Mais si je fais ça, c'est parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et puis... je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressens vraiment pour lui. J'ai envie de lui, mais en même temps, si je lui donne ce qu'il veut, je perdrais mon meilleur ami. Et ça tu vois, je n'ai pas envie de le revivre encore une fois. »

« Neville, il faut absolument que tu comprennes une chose. Severus _n'est pas_ Colin, il ne pourra _jamais_ le remplacer. Si tu cherches l'amitié que tu as eue avec Colin auprès de mon parrain, tu n'obtiendras jamais satisfaction. Parce que ce qui vous unissais le blondinet et toi était unique. Pareil pour Pansy et moi. Je l'ai compris et c'est pour ça que je suis avec Sirius aujourd'hui, parce qu'il ne remplacera jamais Pansy dans mon cœur. Il m'a soutenu quand elle est morte et j'ai bien failli tout faire foirer en le confondant avec elle. Elle je l'aimais d'amitié, lui je l'aime d'amour. »

Le châtain observa son ami avec étonnement.

« Alors tu crois que... Qu'en fait, je n'ai toujours pas fait le deuil de mon meilleur ami et que je cherche désespérément à combler ce vide avec Severus ? »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car une exclamation sonore le bloqua dans son élan. Surpris, il lâcha un petit cri, avant de se tourner vers la baie vitrée en même tant que Neville. Ils virent Claudette se précipiter dans le salon, et son regard affolé les alarma tant et si bien, qu'ils se lancèrent à sa suite.

« Patron ! s'exclama la Gouvernante. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, répondit Severus les sourcils froncés. »

« Sirius ! s'exclama Draco en arrivant, Pourquoi as-tu cri... »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit brusquement et arrondit les yeux, rapidement imité par un Neville effaré. Claudette fronça d'abord les sourcils puis avisant le regard bizarre de Draco, dirigea le sien sur Severus et ouvrit la bouche en grand. Elle avait enfin remarqué ce que les autres avaient vu. Autrement dit : une énorme, magnifique et parfaite tache ovale d'un sombre violet s'étalant sur la peau pâle du cou de son employeur.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit, tandis que son collègue de travail considérait curieusement l'assemblée. Un silence indécis s'installa et Severus finit par le briser, irrité de la situation. Pourquoi donc le regardaient-ils tous avec des yeux de merlan frit ?

« Bon ! lança-t-il en se levant brusquement, Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai quelque chose sur la tronche ou quoi !? »

Un ricanement lui fit tourner la tête et il fusilla Sirius du regard, lui intimant implicitement de s'expliquer dans la seconde qui suivait, sous peine de flagellation immédiate. Le Gryffondor brun lui répliqua par un sourire insolent mais répondit tout de même...

« Tu n'as rien sur la tronche mon cher Snivy, dit-il. En revanche, je n'en dirais pas autant de ton cou... »

Severus fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Claudette soupirait d'agacement.

« Me déranger en plein pendant ma vaisselle, grogna-t-elle. J'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. À l'avenir Sirius, essayez de ne pas m'alarmer pour si peu de chose, vous avez bien faillit me tuer d'une crise cardiaque ! Tout ce remue-ménage pour un vulgaire suçon, rumina-t-elle en retournant sans préavis dans sa cuisine et sans laisser le temps à Sirius de lui présenter ses excuses. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore cette vielle bique ! s'exclama Severus exaspéré. De quel fichu suçon parle-t-elle ? Je n'ai AUCUN suçon dans le cou ! »

« Permets-moi d'en douter, répliqua Sirius franchement amusé. Je n'aurais pas inquiété tout le monde, si ton **suçon** n'était pas **subitement** **apparu** à mes yeux... Bien tenté le sort de dissimulation, n'empêche. »

Le Professeur de Potions lui lança un regard torve et se tourna vers Draco et Neville, qui étaient encore bouche bée... Enfin, surtout Neville en fait, car Draco avait une étrange lueur au fond de ses prunelles argent.

« Draco ! lança-t-il, ton fiancé a des visions ! »

Le blond sembla reprendre ses esprits, et secoua négativement la tête.

« Navrée de te décevoir parrain, mais Sirius à raison. Tu as un sublime suçon dans le cou. N'est-ce pas Neville ? ajouta-t-il sournoisement à l'adresse de son ami. »

Severus vit avec stupeur les joues de Neville s'empourprer et sa pomme d'Adam remonter puis descendre nerveusement, avant que ce dernier ne déglutisse avec peine en secouant la tête d'un signe affirmatif.

« Ce n'est pas Merlin possible ! s'énerva Snape en posant une main sur son cou. »

« De l'autre côté, crut bon de préciser Sirius sans se départir de son sourire moqueur. »

Avec un grognement et un regard noir prometteur de mille et une souffrances pour cet espèce de cabot, Severus ôta sa main en signe de défi. Il prit sa baguette et conjura un miroir avant de se regarder dedans et... de pousser une exclamation de surprise et d'horreur mêlées.

Là, parfaite et parfaitement visible, une olympienne tache rouge irisée de violet ornait le creux de son épaule nacrée. Désormais, il comprenait la réaction qu'il qualifiait de disproportionnée, des autres. S'il n'avait pas été _lui_, il aurait juré que sa peau avait été marquée à coups rageurs de langue et de dents... Abasourdi, il passa un doigt tremblant sur le présumé suçon. D'où sortait cette affreuse tache ? Etais-ce un bleu ? Severus appuya dessus, mais il ne sentit rien d'autre que la pression de son index.

Incrédule et n'osant encore y croire, il effleura encore sa peau du bout des doigts, avant de jeter le miroir sur le divan.

« Non, non, non ! lança-t-il en reculant. Ce n'est pas un suçon, c'est indubitablement une piqûre d'insecte ! »

Sirius ricana.

« Oui... Un insecte véritablement énorme qui a grignoté avec une certaine gourmandise ton cou si gracile, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh la ferme, Black ! rétorqua-t-il furieux. Je te dis que ça ne peut pas être un suçon, tout simplement parce que je n'en ai JAMAIS eu ! Tu le sais pourtant non !? J'ai toujours refusé que quiconque s'approche de mon cou et me marque comme si j'étais une vulgaire bête de bétail ! »

Le brun haussa les épaules. En effet, depuis toujours Severus excluait les suçons sur sa personne. Non pas parce qu'il trouvait cela affreusement inesthétique, mais tout simplement parce que cette marque de possession signifiait qu'il appartiendrait corps et âme à son poinçonneur. Cela était sans doute fleur bleue et très loin de l'image que l'on se faisait généralement d'un Snape, mais c'était la politique qu'avait toujours adoptée Severus et ce, malgré ce que l'on pouvait en penser.

« Peut-être t'es-tu simplement laissé aller avec Brie et... »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Black ! Je ne l'ai même jamais embrassée cette cruche ! »

« Mais c'est tout de même ta petite amie non ? »

« Pour la dernière fois, je ne sors pas avec elle ! C'est elle qui ne peut s'empêcher de me coller aux basques ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne la jettes pas alors ? »

« Souviens-toi de Trelawney et ensuite nous en rediscuterons, d'accord ? »

Une mine contrite lui répondit, alors qu'à quelques pas, un sourire radieux fendait le visage de Neville. Mais aussitôt était-il apparu qu'il disparaissait sous le regard provocant de Draco. Neville se sentit légèrement penaud et il était vraiment effrayé à l'idée que Severus puisse découvrir que son vampire n'était autre que lui. Pourtant, sa joie et son soulagement endiguaient de beaucoup son sentiment de culpabilité. Pour le moment, il savourait la nouvelle... Si Severus n'avait jamais embrassé Brie, c'est qu'il devait y avoir anguille sous roche non ? Et presque inconsciemment, Neville espérait que cette anguille soit lui...

Snape se laissa tomber dans le divan et s'accouda sur ses genoux, le regard sérieux.

« Il doit forcément y avoir une explication, marmonna-t-il. Je ne comprends pas comment une tache comme celle-ci a pu soudainement apparaître sur mon cou ? C'est dingue ! »

« Le plus important est peut-être de savoir qui a jeté le sort de dissimulation sur toi Snivy, repris Sirius sans cacher le sourire dans sa voix. Parce que, piqûre d'insecte ou suçon, peut importe, il y a forcément quelqu'un derrière tout ça ! »

Draco et Neville n'osèrent ni l'un ni l'autre intervenir et eurent la subite envie de s'éclipser loin, très loin du salon. Mais le destin pouvait parfois ne pas se montrer aussi magnanime...

« Tu en as une idée chéri ? »

Draco se figea et aperçut du coin de l'œil le regard paniqué de Neville. Son cerveau se mit rapidement en marche et ses méninges firent leur choix. Il décida donc de tout raconter à son fiancé plus tard et de sauver la peau de son ami pour le moment.

« Non aucune, répondit-il. »

« Évidemment ! Comment pourrait-il le savoir ? grommela Severus. »

« Bon et bien, le mystère reste entier, déclara Sirius. Néanmoins, je te conseillerais tout de même de prendre une potion de conscience mon vieux, parce que perdre la mémoire comme ça... »

Le Serpentard saisit un oreiller et le lança sur son invité qui s'esclaffait.

« Je n'ai aucun problème de mémoire parce que si c'était moi qui avait lancé ce putain de sort de dissimulation, je m'en souviendrais ! éructa-t-il avant de brusquement se calmer. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne déclare :

« Dès demain je vais préparer une potion _révèle-tout _! »

À ce moment, la seule pensée de Neville fut : « Ca coûte cher un voyage jusqu'en Alaska ? »

**SSNLSSNLSSNL**

« Comme par hasard, juste pour me faire chier, ce PUTAIN DE SORT DE DISSIMULATION A LA CON NE MARCHE PLUS MAINTENANT QUE J'AI BU LA POTION ! Pourquoi moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? »

« AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

« BLACK ! FERME DONC LE CLAPET QUI TE SERT DE MUSEAU ! »

« Je ne... AHAHAAHAHAHAHA ! S'cuse... S'cuse-moi Snivy mais là HAHAHAHAHA ! Tu... Tu ressembles à un dalmatien ! »

« JE SAIS ! Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles ! »

« Mais Snivy... »

« BLACK LA FERME ! »

« Dommage, j'ai pas d'appareil photo sur moi. »

« Blaaaack... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Pfffrrrrr... »

« Je te hais. »

« MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

**oOoOoOo**

« Juste ciel ! Severus votre cou ! »

« Je sais Minerva ! »

« Mais... »

« J'ai dit : JE SAIS ! »

« Vous perdez votre sang-froid Severus. »

**oOoOoOo**

« Oh, mon cher Severus, serait-ce Halloween avant l'heure ? »

« ... »

« Et bien, et bien, je m'en vais préparer cette fête à l'avance. Bon exemple pour les élèves, cela leur laisse voir votre côté extraverti. »

« -.-**'' **»

« J'avais bien dit à Minerva que vous n'étiez pas si ronchon que cela. »

« -.-**'''** »

« Un petit bonbon ? »

« °_Bang_° »

**oOoOoOo**

« Ah parrain ! »

« QUOI ENCORE ! Toi aussi tu vas me dire « Juste ciel, Severus ! Ton cou ! » OUI JE SAIS MON COU ! MERDE A LA FIN ! »

« ... »

« °_respiration haletante_° »

« Tu m'as l'air légèrement sous tension aujourd'hui, parrain. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Moi ? Plus rien, je préfère attendre que tu te sois calmé. Bon, j'y vais. Ah ! Et en passant parrain, tu ressembles à un dalmatien. »

« FILLEUL INDIGNE ! JE TE DESHERITE ! »

« Tu l'as déjà fait la semaine dernière, les deux semaines d'avant et le jour où je t'ai annoncé que je sortais avec Sirius ! Et puis c'est pas comme si t'avais grand chose à me léguer hein ? »

**oOoOoOo**

« COMMENT AS-TU OSE ME TROMPER ! MOI QUI TE SUIS FIDELE ! »

« ... »

« NE ME PARLE PAS SUR CE TON SEVERUS ! TU N'ES QU'UN GOUJAT ! Moi qui –sniiiiiif- m'étais préservée pour toi ! Tu –snif, snif- tu es vraiment stupide ! »

« ... »

« Severus –snif- je te quitte ! »

« ... »

« -Sniiiiiif- »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Je –snif- je peux tout de même te pardonner, parce que je t'aime tu sais. »

« ... »

« ... »

« J'en ai partout sur le corps. »

« JE TE QUITTE ! »

« Bon débarras. A la revoyure pot d'colle ! »

**oOoOoOo**

« Professeur, vous voulez mon font de teint ? »

« UN MOIS DE RETENUE AVEC RUSARD ! »

« Mais... »

« 100 POINTS EN MOINS POUR SERPENTARD ! ET TANT QU'ON Y EST, 100 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! »

« HEY ! Mais on a rien fait Professeur ! »

« SI ! C'est l'un des **vôtres** qui m'a fait ça ! »

« Hein ? »

« RETENUE POUR TOUT LE MONDE ! »

**oOoOoOo**

La journée venait de s'écouler dans le plus grand capharnaüm que Severus ait jamais connu et il était furieux ! Ce qui était peu dire...

En prenant la potion il avait espéré connaître la vérité et il avait été loin d'être déçu... mais la vérité peut avoir un goût tellement amer parfois.

En plus d'avoir été révélée, elle avait apporté avec elle d'autres choses : des choses qui l'avaient ridiculisé devant toute l'école et qui avait valu plus d'une centaine de retenues distribuées. Il y aurait pu en avoir plus, si Minerva ne l'avait pas tempéré.

« CLAUDETTE ! hurla-t-il en débarquant comme un fou chez lui. »

Il jeta son livre de Potions contre le mur d'entrée et se dirigea à grands pas dans le salon, alors que Claudette apparaissait à l'encadrement de la salle à manger.

« Pat... Oh Seigneur... »

Severus ferma les yeux autant d'impatience que d'irritation dû au murmure abasourdi de sa Gouvernante. Il savait ce qui provoquait cette réaction et n'éprouvait ni le besoin ni l'envie de se justifier.

« Claudette, allez me chercher Londubat, immédiatement, ordonna-t-il sans prendre la peine de lui adresser un regard. »

Mais la Gouvernante ne tint pas compte de sa demande et s'avança vers le Professeur, occupé à se servir un verre de Cognac.

« Patron... votre cou, souffla-t-elle toujours aussi surprise. »

« JE SAIS ! »

« Mais... »

Il finit par se tourner vers elle, et l'assassina du regard.

« Claudette, il me semblait vous avoir demandé d'aller me chercher Londubat ! »

Cette fois, la Gouvernante se raidit et obéit sans pousser plus avant son inspection. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, mais elle avait suffisamment du jugeote et de respect envers Severus pour savoir que quand il était dans cet état, mieux valait ne pas trop l'importuner au risque de se prendre une remarque bien sentie.

Le Serpentard avala cul sec son verre, alors que Claudette s'éloignait rapidement en direction de la chambre de Neville. Il s'en resservit un autre et un sourire cynique effleura ses lèvres.

Cela ne lui ressemblait guère de se plonger dans la boisson. Depuis toujours il détestait perdre le contrôle de lui-même : cette sensation horripilante de ne plus être à même de tirer une seule pensée cohérente du ramassis de bulles de vin que devenait son cerveau. Mais ce soir il en avait besoin. Il était sur les nerfs et il lui fallait absolument se calmer, ou il allait commettre un meurtre.

Deux autres verres passèrent dans son gosier avant que Neville ne daigne enfin lui faire honneur de sa présence. Severus le toisa quelques secondes et l'invita d'un mouvement sec à prendre place sur le divan. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et le Professeur put remarquer au passage la tension qui raidissait le corps de son ancien élève.

« Tu... euh, tu voulais me voir ? demanda timidement Neville, les yeux fixés sur ses genoux. »

Severus finit son quatrième verre, s'en resservit un autre et vint s'installer près du châtain.

« Tu sais que cette attitude ne te disculpe absolument pas ? demanda-t-il. »

Neville rougit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je nierais alors que tu sais toute la vérité. Nous perdrions tous les deux notre temps... »

« Tu as raison. Alors, tu vas répondre à une seule question Londubat... »

Snape suspendit sa phrase et ce n'est que lorsque Neville croisa enfin son regard qu'il ajouta : « Pourquoi ? » Se faisant, il passa ses doigts sur son cou. Il vit les yeux de son interlocuteur suivre le mouvement de sa main et rougir encore face aux multiples suçons qui mouchetaient sa peau comme celle d'un dalmatien. La gorge jadis pâle du Professeur de Potions arborait une criante couleur Gryffondorienne. Humiliation ultime.

Remarquez... Mieux valait cela qu'un vert Serpentard plutôt sinistre.

« J'en avais envie, répondit-il. »

Severus ferma les yeux et tenta d'endiguer la colère qui fourrageait ses entrailles, mais il n'y parvint pas.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ! s'exclama-t-il alors. »

« Je sais, murmura Neville. Pardon. »

« C'est trop facile Londubat ! Me dire pardon, me dire que tu en avais envie ! Pourquoi bon sang ? Tout cela n'a aucun sens ! »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? Tu sais déjà tout ! Tu as pris la potion non ? Tu sais donc que je m'introduisais dans ta chambre la nuit pour...(rougissement) et qu'ensuite je te lançais le sort de dissimulation. Au début... au début, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Je me suis laissé emporté et... et voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne suis pas un bœuf que l'on marque au fer, Neville ! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme tel ! s'écria-t-il. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je suis hein ? s'énerva Severus en se levant. Je suis QUOI ? Un ami, un amant, une vulgaire poupée sur laquelle tu te défoules ? »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le salon avant que Neville ne réponde dans un murmure :

« Tu n'es rien. »

Severus lui lança un regard blessé. Son corps trembla et il se détourna de l'étudiant pour s'approcher de la cheminée. Il s'appuya contre l'âtre, le front posé sur son avant-bras.

« Et bien, dit-il plus douloureusement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair. »

« Tu n'as pas compris Sev. Tu n'es rien de tout cela, parce que... Parce que je ne sais pas si nous sommes encore amis... »

« Je t'ai pourtant offert mon amitié malgré ce que je ressens pour toi Neville. »

« Nous ne sommes pas amants, parce que nous n'avons jamais encore fait l'amour, poursuivit le jeune homme imperturbable. »

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais vu la manière dont tu me traites, je ne crois pas que ce soit à l'ordre du jour avant des siècles et encore... »

« Tu n'es pas une simple poupée pour moi, Sévy. Tu es... un ange. Juste, un ange. »

Neville se leva du divan et rejoignit le Professeur de Potions en quelques enjambées. Il hésita une seconde puis entoura avec douceur sa taille. Un frisson l'envahit quand il le sentit frémir et c'est avec un soupir de contentement que le Gryffondor posa sa tête sur l'épaule tremblante.

Severus ne bougea pas. Il profita simplement de la chaleur du corps de Neville pressé contre lui. Puis, après un long moment de silence apaisant, il finit par se redresser et se retourner. Plongeant son regard dans celui de son locataire provisoire, il dit :

« Je suis complètement perdu Neville. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis... je ne sais plus ce que nous sommes. Je t'ai offert mon amour, tu m'as repoussé, je t'ai offert mon amitié, tu m'as de nouveau repoussé. Que veux-tu Nev ? »

Severus savait que poser cette question revenait à demander pourquoi stériliser l'aiguille qui sert à l'euthanasie ? Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il était tellement incertain, et pour une fois c'est lui qui avait besoin de réponses. Contre toute attente, Neville lui sourit tendrement.

« J'ai compris une chose Severus, tu n'es pas Colin et tu ne seras jamais lui. J'ai perdu un ami et rien ne pourra jamais le remplacer. Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de ça. Je t'aime Severus. Peut-être pas aussi intensément que toi tu m'aimes, mais j'éprouve une profonde affection pour toi. Une affection teintée de désir et... et, si moi non plus je ne sais pas encore ce que tout cela signifie, je sais au moins une chose. Que je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'éloignes de moi. »

L'espoir envahit soudain le regard ébène du Professeur de Potions et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Cela veut-il dire que tu me laisses une chance ? »

« Cela veut dire que je **nous** laisse une chance. Je n'étais encore qu'un gamin à l'époque, aujourd'hui je suis un jeune homme et j'ai mûri. Je veux continuer de grandir avec toi. »

« Tu en es sûr ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

« Serais-je dans tes bras à cet instant précis si je ne savais pas ce que je voulais ? »

Sur ce murmure Neville s'inclina et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son avenir. Son futur se présentait sous de bonnes auspices et réceptif comme il l'était, Neville n'aurait certainement aucun mal à s'y complaire.

« Au fait... Et Brie ? »

Severus sourit.

« Elle m'a quitté. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Humhum. Elle a vu les suçons et a pensé que je la _trompais_. Du reste j'en ai rajouté une couche en lui disant que j'en avais partout sur le corps, ajouta-t-il sans remarquer la rougeur qu'avait pris les joues de Neville. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air de t'affecter. C'était ta petite amie non ? »

« Ce n'était **pas** ma petite amie, elle ne l'a **jamais** été. C'est la nièce de Trelawney et par respect pour la mémoire de sa tante, qui souviens-t-en a donné sa vie en tuant cette crapule de Lestrange, je me devais d'être amical envers elle. »

« ... ? »

« Je pensais simplement que témoigner de l'attention envers la nièce de celle qui nous a débarrassé de la meurtrière de tes parents était la moindre des choses à faire. »

Neville arrondit les yeux de stupeur.

« Alors... Alors, tu as fais ça, pour moi ? »

Le Serpentard acquiesça et le jeune homme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son regard se fit alors intensément plus chaleureux et aimant. Il ne pouvait formuler ni expliquer ce qu'il ressentait mais il était heureux. Il déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres du Maître des Potions, dont le sourire s'agrandit.

« Tu sais, susurra Severus, tu devras chèrement payer l'affront que tu m'as fait... La moitié de Poudlard a vu les suçons et Black me surnomme déjà comme l'un de ses congénères canidés. »

Neville sourit et répondit : « Une retenue avec vous ? Mais avec plaisir Professeur Snape. »

**- THE END -**

Wala, wala...

Mon premier SSNL qui s'achève. Ce fut un long moment, mais j'espère qu'il fut plaisant. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne dans vos esprits donc faites-le moi savoir.

Je parie que vous vous attendiez à ce que Draco soit en couple avec Harry n'est-ce pas ? Lol. J'aurais pu le faire, mais d'une je viens de lire une fiction où Harry a été particulièrement horrible avec Draco, donc je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui et de deux, les termes du défi m'empêchaient de les mettre ensemble lol, je cite :

« _Salut miss, et voilà, **encore** un Drarry... tu est vraiment incorrigible... J'ai un autre défi pour toi. Seras-tu capable de nous écrire un Neville - Severus ? Je me le demande. Allez, à ton clavier. Et n'oublie pas, **pas de Drarry dissimulé cette fois.**_» Lol. Elle avait prévu le coup, mdr !

Et puis bon, au final, je trouve que Draco et Sirius font un joli couple pas vous ? .

Un petit commentaire à faire ?

**Kimmy **: Alors, alors ? Satisfaite ? Ais-je relevé le défi ? T'y as cru au Drarry hein ? Héhéhé, basse vengeance, mais tellement jouissive mdr ! Okay, okay, puérile je suis lol, mais je t'adore !

Je vous embrasse tous !

Kissouxxxx HK ;)


End file.
